A Night Under Stars
by Uchiha Undead
Summary: AU. Hinata and Sakura share a sweet, steamy night under the moon and stars. SakuHina. HinaSaku. Lemon. One-shot. Beware of the steam, readers.


Hinata stared on into the night, shivering. Her robe slipped down her shoulders, but she ignored it, and instead following the light up to the moon.

Beside her, her lover stirred, her hands slipping over her hips, and gripping her thighs. She sighed as she touched her, and grabbed her lover's hands.

"Sakura," she breathed out her lover's name, "do you ever watch the sky?"

Sakura loosened her lustful grip on Hinata and followed her lover's eyes. "I do when I'm not in the presence of someone a thousand times more beautiful."

"Sakura," Hinata whispered, turning to lover, and gasping when Sakura's mouth found her nipple. "Sakura," Hinata moaned, falling back onto the moonlit grass. It was soft under their porcelain skin. A warm, seductive breeze swept their hair together, into a pooling mix of midnight and fuchsia. The women let out soft noises, their clothes easily slipping and tumbling, exposing more and more skin. Sakura's hands pushed benneth Hinata's tied robe, and Hinata's mouth found Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura groaned on top of her, and responded by touching Hinata harder.

"Oh, yes," Hinata moaned.

"Hinata," Sakura moaned. "You're so beautiful."

"Sakura," Hinata responded happily. "You're so good to me."

"Someone has to be," Sakura chuckled, untying her lover's robe and pushing it open. Her head swooped down, and her tongue danced around Hinata's lower lips.

Hinata grunted, and adjusted her legs, her hands tangling through Sakura's long, fuchsia hair. Her own hair, as dark midnight, spilled around her in a dark halo. Sakura licked Hinata passionately, caressing her lover with her tongue, and becoming lost in Hinata's incredible scent. The wind shock the trees as fire stirred in Hinata's gut. Her blood ran quickly through her veins, singing, and her legs switched around her lover. Sakura didn't stop, fueled by her lover's sweet whimpers to do more, to make her spill. Her tongue pushed in and out of Hinata, and cum as well as saliva dripped down, Sakura stopped thrusting her tongue and licked up her spillage, the fire in her gut igniting more as she watched Hinata wither under her. Her hair blew majestically away from her face, and moonlight reflected Hinata's pale skin beautifully. Sakura admired her lover's body as she worked her please her. Her hands wrapped around her upper thighs, and she held them tightly, pushing her tongue inside and out. She could feel herself ready to explode as the wind picked up with Hinata's screams. Hinata's hands pushed through the grass, and she held on for dear life. Her back arched, and the walls around Sakura's tongue collapsed. Hinata's sweet syrup spilled into Sakura's mouth, and Sakura licked it up, slowly, and seductively, making Hinata shiver.

"Sakura," HInata whimpered. She repeated her lover's name until Sakura crawled over her and captured her lips. They shared a passionate kiss, their low regions bumping and rubbing together to create more heat, more tension, until they realized the time.

"We must get back!" Sakura stuttered, looking at the sky. "We've been gone too long-they'll start to worry."

"No one is worrying," interrupted a voice. "No one is worried at all, because I told them that the princess had retired early."

"Neji," Hinata whimpered, pulling on her clothes. Sakura quickly moved her body in front of Hinata's blocking his view, and adjusted her own robe. Her green eyes burned in the night.

"How long were you watching, you perverted bastard?" Sakura growled.

"The only perverts here," Neji retorted, pushing past the trees and moving next to the lake, "are the lustful women who've managed to seduce one another." Neji bent down and grabbed a stick. Hinata shivered next to Sakura. Sakura's eyes burned, her chest pouring with rage. "Tell me," he started, pushing the stick into the water, breaking the surface with small ripples, "did you truly not know that two women together is illegal?"

"Bullshit," Sakura snapped. "They're no law against it."

"God's against it," Neji retorted, throwing the stick at her.

"Sakura," Hinata exclaimed.

Sakura seethed, and stood. She broke the stick in half and threw it away. "You deceive no one," Sakura growled. "You watched us from the bushes, pervert. You think you can threaten us and get away with it. You may be the cousin of the princess, little man, but you're nothing."

"If I'm nothing, you're worm's food, soldier," Neji spat back. "You think Hinata was going protect you when word got out? You'll be killed. But," Neji's eyes grew wider, Sakura's narrowed, "no one would think to harm the princess. My, my, Sakura. How could you let the devil possess you. How could you seduce the innocent princess, and take her purity." Neji's voice grew quiet, his eyes searched Sakura's. "Do you honestly think that the council will allow this? You dumb witch, what did you think would happen?" Neji took a strand of Sakura's hair and pulled, but Sakura was too quick. She grabbed his wrist and squeezed. Neji let out a yelp, and fell before her.

"Your harsh words don't scare me, Neji. You're just a coward with your cousin's army. The princess if free to love and hate and kill and betray whoever she wants." Sakura bent down, her robe opening. Neji's teeth grinded together. He moved back, but Sakura squeezed harder. "If you think I'm someone you can step on, think again. I'm not stupid, Neji. And I would never watch two lovers under the moonlight from the bushes, because that is the act of a pervert." Sakura smiled, almost laughing. "You couldn't have spied on a worse couple, stupid bastard. Spying on the princess is a heinous crime, met with the most unforgivable punishment. Death. Do you understand?"

"Sakura," Hinata snapped, breaking, "enough! Let him go, he knows his place."

Sakura released him, and stood at full height. Neji smiled and looked between them. He laughed and shook his head. "Once a dog, always a dog! Sit Sakura!"

"Neji," Hinata yelled, pushing forward. Sakura gasped, and Neji stumbled away, but Hinata moved forward like a breeze, and slapped him. "I've put up with you for too long," she screamed. "Leave the castle."

Neji laughed, but Hinata interrupted him.

"Leave! Or by tomorrow your head will be removed from your body, and you'll be thrown to the fishes, never receiving a proper burial. Do you understand?"

Hinata's hair flew gracefully behind her, Sakura stared, amazed. "Hinata," she breathed. Fire lit in her lover's eyes, and Sakura was so proud. She looked back to Neji, and moved forward and set a hand on her lover's back. "Don't allow me the pleasure of killing you."

"No!" Neji screamed. "I won't leave! I deserve justice! This is wrong! This is against the law! Your threats of murder fall on educated ears, my dear cousin! This is a crime, more serious than my own! You will be tried tomorrow! And it will be you who dies!"

"If I see your face tomorrow, cousin," Hinata responded, looking down at her blood. "It will be missing a body."

Neji gasped, and moved back. "Impossible."

Sakura laughed silently, and staring at the man in front of her. "Pathetic."

"This won't be the last of me!" Neji screamed, pointing. "I'll be back."

Hinata looked away, towards the pond, her lips curved when she saw that it was fallen back to its stone state. "For your sake," she said softly, watching the moon float, "I hope you don't."

Neji scoffed, and turned around and ran away.

Sakura's hand hardened on her lover's shoulder. "Nasty pervert."

"When we get back to the castle, gather the council. I'm coming out," Hinata said, moving back for their blanket.

"So soon?"

"Soon?" Hinata looked back.

Sakura smiled, and adjusted her blanket. "I just assumed we'd stay for a bit longer. You have retired to your chambers for the night."

A smile grew on Hinata's face. "I see," she said. She looked at her feet and said. "I am rather cold.

"You naughty woman," Sakura teased. "You should have brought something warmer. I know." Sakura swooped beside Hinata, her mouth finding her lover's neck. "I know how to make you warm." Hinata groaned, and put her hand on Sakura's butt.

"Sakura," she moaned.


End file.
